Napoleon Bonaparte
Napoleon Bonaparte battled Napoleon Dynamite in Napoleon vs Napoleon and made two cameo appearances in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on all occasions. Information on the rapper Napoleon Bonaparte, sometimes referred to as Napoleon I, was born on August 15, 1769. He was a French military and political leader during the latter stages of the French Revolution. He overthrew the French Directory in 1799 and established the French Consulate, which paved the path to making him emperor. As commander in chief of the French Army, he quickly conquered much of Germany and Italy, after which he created numerous puppet states. However, his success took a turn for the worse after he invaded Spain and Russia and was exiled to Elba in 1814. He miraculously returned in 1815 and started the Hundred Days campaign but was again exiled, this time to St. Helena, where he died due to a stomach ulcer on May 5, 1821. Information on the cameos Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD: Napoleon appears in a montage during Lloyd's first verse. Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted: Napoleon appears at the mention of his name during Bill & Ted's first verse, "Why don't you go back to exploring Napoleon's old swamps?" In Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Bill and Ted spot Napoleon as he is attempting to invade Austria. However, he spots the time booth and decides to go after it. Bill and Ted manage to escape, but not before Napoleon is thrown against the outside of the booth. He then becomes a hitchhiker on the journey back to San Dimas. He can only speak his native French, which becomes a running gag throughout the film. ERBoH Bio Bonjour! Je suis Napoleon Bonaparte, emperor of France! I started problems with every major European power and they eventually declared war upon me. I was such a bastard to them they named the war after me, the Napoleonic Wars! In fact, people named a lot of things after me that made me look bad. The Napoleon Complex is when somebody feels inferior because they're short. But I wasn't even that short! 5'6" isn't that bad! People were always trying to take me down, Horatio Nelson busted up all but two of my boats, I got kicked out of Russia and got my ass handed to me in Waterloo by some European and Prussian dicks. Eventually, people had enough of my bullshit and sent me to prison on Saint Helena Island. Sounds great, right? No, it was terrible. Nasty and unhealthy and I eventually died there. My only regret is that I couldn't humiliate and take over just one more country. Oh well, next time! Lyrics 'Verse 1:' How dare you address moi, you adolescent worm! I am French! You are a buck tooth nerd with a perm! I spit at you harder than Tina the Llama, Smacking your face till your lips swell up like Lafawnduh's! Doodle up some friends, you gangly freak show, Before I toss you over the mountain like the dreams of Uncle Rico! This bastard's about to see how bad a battle can be. After this, your buddy Pedro will be voting for me! 'Verse 2:' Sacrebleu! T'as une tête à faire sauter les plaques d'égoûts! I'm going to shove your moon boots straight up your poop shoot! I'll whip you so bad, they'll make a virgin meringue! You're the only type of dynamite that's never going to bang! Trivia *He is the first person to appear after being mentioned, as he was mentioned in Darth Vader vs Hitler by Darth Vader when he said the line, "You're a pissed off little prick, with a Napoleon dick". **He is also mentioned in Hitler vs Vader 3 with the line, "You dumb motherfucker, didn't Napoleon let you know?". **He is later mentioned in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted by Bill & Ted with the line "Why don't you go back to exploring Napoleon's old swamps?". *Napoleon is the third dictator to be used in a battle, after Adolf Hitler and Kim Jong-il. *He is the second rapper whose title card reads different from the what the announcer announcing them says, as he's only called Napoleon while his title card reads Napoleon Bonaparte, the first being the Easter Bunny, and the third being Napoleon Dynamite. Gallery Napoleon Chef.png|Napoleon in his cooking outfit Napoleon on Horse.png|Napoleon riding his horse Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Napoleon vs Napoleon Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Cameo